


The (Im)perfect Princess

by AstralArcher12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: Audrey was raised to be perfect, shame fate had different things in mind





	The (Im)perfect Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post by DeafChild200 :https://deafchild2000.tumblr.com/post/186393296353/descendants-im-team-audrey-on-this-one-part-2
> 
> Hopefully, i'm not too late to post this before the new movie.

Throughout all her life, Audrey had everything she could ever want. Since her birth and throughout her childhood, any doll or thing she wanted, they were given to her. She had only the prettiest dolls, they were all princesses, of course, was dressed in the only the best dresses, had the some of the best chefs in all the land make her the best treats and most delicious food, and when they went places, they would always do and go where she wanted. When it came to her birthday, they were the most extravagant affairs, the most talented bands and performers entertained her and her guests, her birthday cakes rose so high into the sky, you needs to crane your neck to see the top. Everyone who was royalty was there, and they were all there for her. 

Nothing less for her grandmother's perfect little princess. And so, throughout all her life, Audrey was absolutely and perfectly, spoiled rotten.

Now all of this was to be expected. Queen Leah lost any chance to be part of her daughter's early life the moment Maleficent played the curse on Aurora. She couldn't be there for her daughter, so when her granddaughter was born, she saw a second chance. For every birthday missed, every tear she couldn't prevent or wipe away, for every second she was away from her little girl, she would make up for with Audrey. Queen Leah vowed on the day of her granddaughter's birth that she would be the happiest girl in the world and never would be without joy. 

Though, with that vow, came consequences. You see, this vow was rooted from the fear and sorrow of losing her daughter, and so, the extents Queen Leah took to make sure Audrey was happy, was obviously pushed a bit too far. It was quite early on in life that Audrey learned that if she didn't get her way in some things, like someone telling her she couldn't have another brand new doll after just getting a new one the day before or she couldn't eat ice cream before dinner, all it took was a few tears in her eyes, a quivering bottom lip, and a whine for "Grandma!" and her grandmother would be there to get her that new doll or ordering the chef to make her a banana split immediately. 

Now, if her parents and grandfather had stepped in in those initial moments, when Audrey was still just learning to walk and talk, perhaps things wouldn't have ended up the way they did. But alas, Aurora and Phillip could not find the strength within themselves back then to be able to do anything. Aurora, still weakened from the death curse turned sleeping curse, and Phillip, who had not yet fully recovered from his fight with Maleficent. Then there was King Stefan, who was as well hurt by the loss of his daughter, was weak to both the whims of his wife and his granddaughter and wanted to make them both happy. And so all three could do nothing but stand aside as Leah did everything she could to bring their sweet little Audrey joy, even joining reflecting her actioned time to time, when they themselves fell victim to Audrey's wishes.

So, Audrey grew up spoiled and happy, having what her family considered only the best, because she deserved nothing less than the best. But even that, had consequences.

At 10 years of age, her family began having her take lessons on how a princess, "Or prince!" her father had added when they were explaining everything to her, must conduct themselves in life. She learned how to walk standing straight, use the right utensils at meals, she learned several different dances, and so many other things that her head was left spinning from it all. Each teacher for the different lessons were always most critical over her progress, each one expecting her to excel in everything and be just like her mother. It was hardly fair though, unlike her mother, she didn't have fairy magic that gifted her with beauty and grace like her mother did.

It wasn't until she was 13 that she finally asked one of the maids, after another tiring day of lessons, why the teachers pushed her so hard to do so well in her lessons. The maid gave her a soft smile and patted her head. 

"Its to be expected, after all, if you're to marry Prince Ben, you need to be a great princess," and with that she walked off to continue on with her work, leaving a surprised Audrey to 

Audrey knew who Ben was and who his parents were. He has been a part of her life for as long as she could remember. Even as a child, he was one of the sweetest boys anyone met, always wanting everyone to be happy. When the children would play, he made sure to play with all of the children, not just those who had royal parents. If there was a wounded animal, he would care for it until it was better. No matter who or what it was, Ben wanted everyone and everything to be well. Ben had all the goodness of his parents and more. So, as even a child, everyone knew he would make a great king of all of Auradon one day. 

Audrey should have known what would when she got older. It was no secret to anyone that Queen Leah wanted her to marry into royalty, just as she had and her mother after her had. She also should have known who she would have expected to marry one day as well. But never the less, she was surprised. But being the person she was, she got over it quickly and did what was expected of her. She did her best and then some in her lessons and worked hard in becoming closer to Ben, until one day, Ben asked her to become his girlfriend. Everything was going perfectly.

And then, Mal came and ruined it all.

Ruined would be the harsh way of putting it. In truth, Audrey actually felt relieved that Ben ended up with Mal instead of her. It hurt that she stole him and had used magic to do it, it also hurt that he had broken up with her in such an embarrassing way, and it especially hurt that no one ever thought to apologize to her after everything was over, but Audrey was above such things as holding grudges over such little things.

Unfortunately, it seemed not everyone was the same way. Ever since the coronation, her family have been fighting over the three of them. Her grandmother was upset over the break up and Audrey no longer being the possibly future queen, her mother was upset over her grandmother not letting it go, and her father and grandfather were upset over Maleficent being off of the Isle. The screaming matches between over Mal especially were bad, whether she was was truly one of the good guys now or if it were a trick to fool everyone, as her grandmother seems think. It was too much, the screaming and fights, she had to get away. 

It wouldn't be easy though, there was no where on Auradon that she would be free from the attention. It seemed that no matter where she went, people would be either whispering about her or asking her far too many question, mostly wondering about Ben and Mal. So, with some effort, she was found herself on the Isle, hiding in the shades. On the Isle, not a single person recognized her, especially in her new clothing. No longer did she wear the pink and light blue that were her mothers symbolizing colors, insteading she was in a pale pink, lilac and grey outfit that more fitted the punk and rebellious look of the Isle. After wearing such bright and honestly annoying colors for so longer, she felt nothing but relief to wear something else, something she wanted to wear for once.

Being on the Isle was quite eye opening, the state it was in was horrifying. Wandering the streets, everywhere she went, she saw the misery that the children there went through. How could the heroes leaving anyone to live like this, even if they were villains. She wanted nothing more than to help them be free, like the Core Four were, but didn't know where to begin.   
It did't take longer for her to find her answer, though. 

As she was walking down an alley, she was grabbed from behind and her head was covered with a sack. No matter how much she struggled or screamed, she wasn't let go until they reached their destination. Pulling off the sack, she turned to face her captors. Before her stood a group of people dressed as pirates, with the three standing in the center being the obvious leader and second and three in command. It wasn't hard to figure out who they were either, the leader was a girl that stood with confidence with long teal braids and matching outfit, the one of her right was a handsome boy clothed in reds and browns smiling like a predator and playing with a hook, and the one on the left was a equally as handsome boy with a more friendly grin in a similar palette but more yellows than reds. She knew the children of Ursula, Captain Hook, and Gaston anywhere. 

"What do you want?" Audrey asked, glaring them down. The daughter of Ursula moved closer, matching her glare. 

"You're not from here." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "And you're going to tell us how you got here."

"Why should I?" Audrey tilted her head. 

"We want off this island." The pirates gave grunts of agreement. 

"I should care why exactly?" Audrey smirked, knowing she was going tell them anyway. The others girl's frown grew deeper.

"You don't know what it's like to be stuck here. To struggle to survive on this damn Isle!" She hissed. The crew gave their loud agreement.

"You're right, I don't," Audrey admitted, "Which is why I will tell you." She threw up her hand as the other opened her mouth, "Under one condition!" The pirates all looked at each other in confusion before looking at her.

"What condition?" Gaston's son asked, receiving a glare from his leader.

"You have to help me get every other kid off the Isle." The eyes on her all widened in shock. "I haven't been on this island for even a day and i know this is ridiculous. So swear to help everyone here who doesn't deserve to be here off this place and I'll help you get off as well." Ursula's daughter gave her a look before speaking.

"What's your name?"

"Audrey, you?"

"The name's Uma, that's Harry," Uma turned to point at Hook's son, "and smiles over there is Gil." She then pointed at Gaston's boy, who gave her a bright smile. Audrey couldn't resisting smiling back. "And I think you got yourself a deal, Audrey." Uma held her hand out to shake hers.

"Deal," Audrey took it and shook it. 

It was time for things to change, and looking at her new allies, things would no doubt going, well, perfectly.


End file.
